Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles In Equestria
by Yu7Yu7Me7Yume7
Summary: We all knew this would happen soon. What shall become of this? Well probably a natural disaster. But hey, it's all good. ...Right? This will be of the latest TMNT reincarnation (2012-present aka 2k12) to make things clear.


"Alright you guys, this is something I've been working on for a very long time now," Donatello said as he patted the strange machine.

"Does it make pizza?!" Michelangelo asked excitedly.

"No."

"Aaw..."

Raphael glared daggers into him.

"So, how is this piece of garbage worth our time, exactly?" April rolled her eyes.

"I'm missing Space Heroes for this, you know!" Leonardo proclaimed.

"Quit it! Don't you want to know what it does?" Donnie asked.

"Nope."

"Not really."

"Nuh uh."

Mikey yawned and dozed off as Donnie went to work on his explanation.

"Soooo, this complicated device can take you anywhere you want to go! Anywhere! Sound fun?"

"No."

Mikey yelled, "THE PIZZA PLACE!"

"...Dude...you're a pizza addict..." Donnie face palmed.

Leo said, "I'll pick first, if you don't mind." He got up and scrolled through the choices on the screen.

"It's also labeled alphabetically to be more convenient."

"So we are gonna test this thing? What do you call it?" Raph snorted.

"I call it... The PECT. Places Everyone Can Travel. Nice, right?"

April tilted her head. "Sure, right. So when we test this, will we leave a note for Master Splinter to tell him where we went?" Mikey jumped up.

"I THOUGHT OF THAT FIRST!"

Donnie grinned. "Great idea, April! Not that your other ideas aren't great, of course! Ha...I'll shut up now..."

Within minutes of writing the note, Leo scrolled through the options.

"Hm... I'm at the letter 'E'. There's Equestria. Shall we?"

Everyone shouted in agreement as he pushed the button. Everyone except Donnie.

"Wait, doesn't equestrian mean horse, gu-" was all he got out. All of them held on to each other and screamed.

"A-are we there yet...?" A dazed Mikey asked, looking around. "Because this doesn't look like New York..."

"No duh, idiot! It's all girly and rainbows here!" Raph yelled angrily. "And why is there a house made of clouds?!"

Leo said, "I hear voices. We should ask for help." Giggling came from inside the home.

"Stop it!" Squealed a female voice.

"Uh, hello?" April called.

A cyan Pegasus with a rainbow mane peered down. "Oh hey! Whoah, I've never seen anyone like you before! What's up! I'm Rainbow Dash, the fastest pony in Cloudsdale!"

Raph snorted. "Ha, a stupid horse! What will they think of next!"

Rainbow zipped down. " Hey buddy, ya wanna go?!"

"STOP IT!" Said Donnie. "Can you please help us? We're not from here..." Dash tilted her head.

"I see. I'm sorry, I can't have you stay at my place, you can't walk on clouds. Plus my boyfriend already lives here. Maybe my friend at Sweet Apple Acres can help. Seeya!" And she was gone.

"Sweet Apple Acres? Isn't that just up the road?" Mikey asked. "Let's go!"

"Let's not!"

"Shut up Raph, you big meathead."

So the five of them went to Sweet Apple Acres.

"What are those red things?" Asked Leo.

"Apples," said April.

A high-pitched "YEEE-HAW!" pierced the silence, as an orange pony with blond ponytails appeared.

"Well howdy, partners! I'm Applejack!"

It was all downhill from there.

"OH MAN, WE GOT A COUNTRY GIRL ON OUR HANDS!" Raph exclaimed. The pony looked confused.

"Raph..."

"You make a lot of money doing this, cowgirl?"

"Raph..."

"Yeehaw, I'm a country pony y'all, look at me-"

BAM! The red masked warrior smashed into a barn as Applejack bucked him. "Ain't nopony gonna mess with me..."

Mikey started laughing. "Dude, you just got SERVED!"

April said, "All that aside...we need a place to stay." Applejack nodded.

"So where you come from, there's humans and...giant turtles...?"

"No no no. We're mutants."

"Come again?"

"We're mutant ninja turtles, okay? How else do we explain?"

"In song?" Mikey suggested.

"No."

Applejack sighed. "Look, I can help one of you. The rest of you need to ask my friends Pinkie, Rarity, and...I guess Fluttershy. Just go into town to the sweet shop and dress boutique. Ya can't miss 'em. I'll take care of hot-head here."

"Okay...thanks..." Leo muttered, as the rest of them walked off. Applejack looked at Raph.

"Consarnit, he's out cold..."

Donnie tried to ignore the whispers as they walked through town.

"What is it?"

"Is it dangerous?"

"I don't know, but the one with the stick is adorable."

Donnie started smacking himself. "Dang it, dang it, dang it..."

"Someone's getting attention!" Mikey snorted.

Sugarcube Corner wasn't hard to find. A bouncy pink mare was at the counter.

"Oh my gosh! I've never seen you guys before, so you must be new! Hi I'm Pinkie Pie and I like to party!"

"Ooh ooh! I want to party!" Mikey waved his hand frantically.

"No getting distracted. Pinkie, can you house one of us? We're stuck here for a while." Leo muttered.

"Oh sure! I want the awesome one in orange!"

"Names Michaelangelo! Or Mikey!"

"Good gosh, they're twins..." Donnie opened the door for them to leave.

"Here's Carousel Boutique." Leo knocked on the door. A snow white unicorn opened it.

"Yes, how may I-AAAAAAAHHHHH!"

April covered her ears while Donnie winced. "Calm down lady. Can you watch my brother? We're from a different dimension, I believe. Say hi, Leonardo."

"Hi...I'm Leo..."

"R-Rarity..."

"Kay, we're good, bye."

"Where do we go?" April asked.

"A hotel, I guess."

Raph slowly opened his eyes.

"Wha...what happened...?" He was in a bed. Then he remembered.

"Y'all been out for a while."

He jumped at the voice. That orange mare.

"Okay, number one, can't believe you knocked me out. Number two, you got skills. Number three, WHERE AM I?!"

"Mah house." Applejack answered.

"Oh...why?" Raph sat up.

"You were out like a light. So I got my brother to carry you in here. I couldn't drag you by myself."

"Did you just call me fat?"

"No no, that's not what I meant." She breathed in. "You can sleep in that there room."

"Where's your parents?" He looked concerned.

She froze.

"Um...I'll explain that later..."

"Okay, I am gonna send these songs to your brothers! Then you guys can sing them tomorrow in the middle of town!" Pinkie beamed.

"Cool!"

TEH next day...

"Uh...hello?" Leo tapped the mic nervously. Some ponies gasped.

"Thank you. My name is Leonardo. These are my younger brothers Raphael, Donatello, and Michaelangelo. We're ninjas. Our Sensai was mutated into a rat, and we were into human like turtles. We live in a sewer in a place called New York. Pinkie Pie brought us out here today to sing some songs she sent." He coughed nervously. "But uh, as much as we appreciate that, we don't think we can. So, that's all."

The ponies stomped their hooves in approval. The five of them bowed.

"I hope you enjoyed that, and no longer fear us. If any bad guys get here, we put ourselves at risk before you ." Leo explained.

"BOOYAKASHA!" Mikey called.

"Dear sweet Celestia, you were great!" Applejack hugged Raph.

"Yeah yeah, I get it. Now get off me..." He pulled away.

"Now stop being a grump, you little softie."

"I'm not a softie!"

1 month later

"What the..." Leo sleepily rubbed his eyes and glanced at the clock. Two A.M. He heard rattling in Rarity's kitchen. He drew his katana and crept in silently. He turned on the lights, leaving Mikey and Pinkie with deer in the headlights looks.

"Ugh, really?!" Leo facepalmed. "Mikey, get over here so we can talk for a moment...Pinkie, go home." She sadly left while the brothers went into another room.

"Look, I really don't think you should hang out with that Pinkie mare..."

"But Leo, she gets me!"

"Yeah, and you also woke me up at two in the morning doing I-don't-know-what!"

"We were making cupcakes!"

"Why do you even care?"

"BECAUSE I LIKE HER!" He exploded. Leo recoiled. Mikey's eyes widened, then he blushed.

"Dang it..."

"You-her-but-her-huh-wha-uh-" Leo stuttered.

"...I like her, bro. I like her a lot. I don't care what you, or Raph, or Donnie, or Splinter think, you can't change that!" He stomped out.

'What just happened...?'

"Well, this sucks." Donnie pouted. "Everyone else is meeting new ponies, and we're in a hotel room."

"Yeah, I know. At least we have two beds so we won't have to share." April pointed out.

"Y-yeah..." He blushed.

"You know...I wonder if that Applejack girl could win Raph's heart someday..."

"Yeah, maybe." Donnie snorted. "I hope I win yours..."

"What?" April's head jerked up.

"Did I say that out loud?! Uh, I mean, of course I said that out loud! Then you wouldn't hear me messing around! Cuz me liking you, that's just crazy! I mean, you're a human, and I'm, uh, a-"

"Okay then." She went back to reading her book.

_Man I hope she bought that..._

"Yeah right, like I'm a softie!" Raph growled.

"I think you are. Just saying." Applejack teased.

_He is just a little softie, isn't he? A cute little softie...maybe I should tell him..._

"Hey, uh, Raphie?"

"First of all, don't call me that. Second of all, what do you want?" He growled.

"H-has anyone told you you're adorable?" She mentally cursed herself.

"No, why?"

"Because you are...and I like you..."

"...well that escalated quickly. Applejack, I know NOTHING about girls or relationships. Okay? I guess we could try, but...can you help guide me through?" He whispered.

"Of course!" She took his hand.

_Silly turtle..._


End file.
